


Intertwined

by BlankRSlate07



Series: Intertwined Series [1]
Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Nobody gets what they want, Soulmates, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankRSlate07/pseuds/BlankRSlate07
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Someone that fills an emptiness inside you. You feel happier when you're with them. The emptiness returns when you're apart.But not everybody finds their soulmate.For Vert, he seemed just fine not having a soulmate despite the emptiness. His parents weren't soulmates yet they loved each other.That's until he finds the markings of his soulmate. He'd thought it would be Zoom, Stanford, or even Grace.But nothing prepared him when he saw the first words that Krytus said to him.
Series: Intertwined Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553674
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it has been a while since I posted a story here.
> 
> Anyways, I'd like to say that I got back into BF5 again! I've been making a couple other fics as well, but those won't be posted just yet.
> 
> I've seen a lack of Soulmate AUs in this Fandom, so I might as well make one myself instead.

Soulmates were considered one of the most important aspects in one's life.

People are tied together by fate. Destined to meet and fill the emptiness inside each other. They were happier with each other and saddened when apart. There is a pull between them that urges them to meet. 

Markings would appear on their bodies, the very first words exchanged between soulmates. It takes time to develop however, taking more than one encounter to make it finally appear. It is considered lucky to witness the markings form in front of your eyes.

But not everyone meets their soulmates. Some are left roaming the planet to search, up to no avail. The emptiness lingers, nothing can fill it up at all. 

For Very Wheeler however, he seemed fine without a soulmate.

Some people found their soulmates young as babies, some on the verge of death and others never meet until next life. He'll most likely be the last one.

At first, during his high school years, he'd thought AJ might be his Soulmate. Turns out it was just a crush, which eventually faded away by now. 

He'd thought it might be one of his teammates, Zoom. Vert was closest to Zoom, but even their bond didn't close the gap in him. Besides, the Scout was more like a younger brother to him than a lover.

He kind of gave up on finding his Soulmate already, especially when there's more important matters such as protecting the Earth from invaders. The thrill of battles helped him ignore the emptiness. 

Vert can handle it. After all, his parents weren't soulmates and they still loved each other as if they were. He realized this when he learned of the Hanahaki Disease.

The Hanahaki Disease appears in soulmates that have been together for a rather long time, such as childhood sweethearts, and with strong love for each other to the point of becoming obsessive.

The symptoms of this Disease is chest pains, difficulty is breathing, and coughing up blood. It gets more serious if the victim starts coughing up flowers (_what type of species vary from each person, some even unknown_). The Disease only starts up when the Soulmates are separated from each other for about week or above. It will only stop if they are reunited, where they will pluck out the flowers from their mouths.

There is no cure for it so far. No doctor or scientist has found a way to get rid of the disease, not even surgically removing the flowers from the lung and heart stops it.

His parents were so madly in love, from highschool have they been together up until now. They have been together for so long and are often seen with each other, rarely seen separated.

That's why they aren't Soulmates, because neither of them are throwing up flowers after being separated for so long. 

That's why Vert will survive this. He'll make it through this life despite the emptiness inside him. He has friends, family. They're enough to fill the emptiness inside his soul, even if it's temporary. He can wait for his Soulmate in the next life.

Until, today that is.

At first, Vert thought he was still dreaming when he saw the red squiggling lines on his chest. Yet they were still there even after splashing his with cold water.

He finally noticed that that the lines were starting to take shape, forming _ letters. A sentence _.

_ Is...Is this really it? Was he dreaming? He has to be right? Him? Finally getting a Soulmate? _

The words were taking their time to form. Who was it going to be then? If it wasn't AJ or Zoom, who can it be then? 

Grace? But he doesn't really feel that much for her. 

Sage? That, would honestly be kind of awkward.

Maybe Stanford even! 

The words were starting to form, it's bright red glow was spreading throughout the room. Until it eventually blinded him when the words have fully formed.

His vision was blurry when the light finally faded, his chest felt pleasantly warm as well. 

Once he regained his vision, Vert quickly took a look at his chest through the mirror with a bright smile -

His stomach dropped as he read the words marked upon his chest, still bright red as if somebody had carved them into his flesh and will never heal.

These words were not from a friend, family. A loved one. No, they were the words of a being that he loathed, and respected. A being with a flame that rivals his.

  
  


** _"The Prophecy Spoke Of You. The One With Fire In His Spirit."_ **


	2. Chapter 2

The water splashed across his face for the 5th time today, being rubbed hard against his face despite the burning sensation that was starting to rise.

This was a nightmare, all a God damn nightmare it was. He's still sleepy and imagining things, he might have drank something last night during the party.

Vert and the rest of his team had a party last night, over another victory from the Reds. Yeah, the memories were starting to come back to him. He remembers having a few drinks and laughs here and there. The drinks were mild at best, for he had to keep his mind up in case of an emergency, but the last one was pretty strong if he remembered correctly. It made his mind go rather fuzzy from one shot. Thankfully it was just one shot. 

He can't remember the trip to his room though. Only a few flashes of color, at least he got back to safety.

Yes, it was most likely the drinks from last night that was making him see this-

The bright red sentence remained on his chest, glowing for all the world to see. His mind was clear, he didn't feel weak or thirsty, the room stood perfectly and the beat of his heart started to increase as the reality started to set in.

This was no hangover or hallucinations, this was all real. The mark, the color, the words, all of them real. There was no denying it now.

Krytus, one of the most vile beings in the Multiverse, the one who had destroyed the Blue Sentient Race, the one who wants to kill Sage.

And the one that the Multiverse decided to tie the Red String to.

Vert's handa shot up to cover his mouth as he felt the bile rising up his throat. If he were to barf right now, it would be heard by his teammates.  _ Then they'll try to come in to see what's wrong, he'd have to barricade the door but they'll succeed anyway because of what they're trained for andthenthey'llseehismarksand- _

He forced himself to swallow the bile. Looking at himself, at the red mark, Vert knew what he must do.

It wasn't easy trying to hide a Soulmate Mark, not even getting a skin graft would help, for it will just appear even under the skin. Along with cutting of your body parts since it will just appear in another place instead…

But there are ways to hide it. Either with thick cloth, or with makeup.

Vert may not be a makeup artist, but he is good enough with hiding marks. He's been doing it since high school, so that his mom won't see the bruises.

Then again, she doesn't notice a lot of things. 

_ (Momlyingonbedalldayeyesemptyhousequietshecanthearyouitsalldadsfault) _

The blonde quickly shakes himself out of those thoughts. Nevermind his mother, especially when there's more pressing matters to attend to!

With the decision made, he reached towards the pouch situated at the right side of the sink. The pouch contained alcohol, cottons, foundation, a small bottle of lotion, translucent powder, a number of colorful sponges, lipstick, and setting spray. Checking how much there is, all of it would be enough to cover the mark completey. He'd have to restock later though.

Taking a deep breath, Vert opened the alcohol and started.

  
  


By the time he was finished, the rest of the team had already finished breakfast. All there was left on the table was a plate of pancakes with bacon & eggs along with a glass of orange juice. He finished it all and washed the empty plate and glass.

The growing pit of his stomach didn't stop.

His mind seemed to be on autopilot as he walked into the main room of the Hub where all the others are. He couldn't seem to hear them as he slouched down on the couch and watch the TV, not really paying any attention to what's happening.

It's only when Zoom starts to shake him that his returns to reality.

"Vert? Are you, okay?" The youngest member of their team, being only 19, asked him. There was worry obvious on his face.

No he wasn't alright.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am," Vert answered slowly to Zoom as he gently pushed the hand on his shoulder away, "Just, tired from yesterday…"

Zoom didn't looked convinced but thankfully didn't push any further.

Eventually, Vert fell right back to the unconsciousness as the show on the TV continued playing.

The last he saw was a man in a red suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently looking for a beta-reader for this fic. If you're interested then please tell me, you can message me on tumblr (blankrslate07) or on wattpad (Rebel-Geek)


End file.
